


Lights Off

by CheapEasyNoodle



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: happy valentines everyone i cannot write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheapEasyNoodle/pseuds/CheapEasyNoodle
Summary: To celebrate another anniversary of being in a group together, Quartet Night decide to go out for drinks. Spoiler: it doesn't end well





	Lights Off

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this is my valentines day gift ,, sorry if its not what you expected but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless !

Ranmaru had always told himself that hanging out with Reiji was a bad idea, because Reiji never had any  _ good  _ ideas to begin with. He didn’t realize until it was too late that this specific idea would be the worst one that had come out of that man’s mouth. “Let’s celebrate with some drinks!” he said. “It’ll be super fun!” he said. And sure, it was fun, but mostly for Reiji. Actually, only for Reiji.

So there they were, three of the four Quartet Night members (Ai was too young to go out for drinks, not that he wanted to hang out with them anyway), sitting at the bar doing absolutely nothing except watching Reiji flirt with the bartender. Eventually Ranmaru got tired of doing nothing and did what any other person at a bar with nothing to do would do: ordered a drink. He wasn’t a fan of drinking to begin with, but he was already there and a beer wouldn’t hurt. As he placed his order he heard a scoff coming from his left. Oh, right, he had forgotten Camus was there.

“Got a problem?” he spat at the count.

“Of course not,” Camus replied nonchalantly, “I was just thinking that only  _ you _ would order something as detestable as a beer. You wouldn’t know good alcohol if it hit you right in the face.”

“If you don’t shut your mouth the only thing hitting  _ you  _ in the face will be—“

“Hey, hey!” Reiji interrupted, “no fighting allowed today, especially not in public! We’re supposed to be celebrating! We’ve been together for another year, aren’t you guys happy about that?”

Both Ranmaru and Camus replied with a simple “No.”

“You guys are no fun!” Reiji pouted, but his frown was soon replaced with an all too familiar smirk that set all of Ranmaru’s internal alarms off. “I have another idea!”

“No,” said Camus a little too quickly. “We already agreed to coming here for drinks and that’s all we’re going to do.”

“It involves drinks, hear me out first!” Reiji insisted. When no one stopped him, he continued. “We should have a drinking contest! Loser has to pay the winner’s drinks!”

“Not interested,” Ranmaru replied, “besides, I doubt Elsa over here can drink anything besides sweet tea.”

Camus’ eye twitched. He knew what Ranmaru was doing but he wasn’t going to fall for it. Well, that’s what he thought anyway.

“Is that true, Myu-chan? Can your taste buds really not handle a little drinking contest?” The way Reiji asked it would have fooled anyone into thinking it was just an innocent question, nothing but simple and genuine curiosity about Camus’ food preferences, but Camus wasn’t just anyone. He was a member of Quartet Night who knew that Reiji wouldn’t let this go unless he agreed, and besides, it wouldn’t hurt to prove both of them wrong right then and there.

“I accept.”

Reiji’s face lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning. “Yay! Ranran, are you gonna join too? Or are you gonna let Myu-chan win?”

He knew that Reiji was just teasing him, but his extreme dislike for Camus mixed with his competitive nature made it so that his rational thinking skills became nonexistent. “Bring it on.”

They lost track of how many shots they had taken, and before they knew it their vision started to fade and their minds went blank and suddenly: nothing.

  
  


Ranmaru was awoken by warm sunlight hitting his eyes, causing him to blink as he adjusted to the brightness. The first thing he noticed was that there was something off about his ceiling, followed immediately by the feeling of a thousand knives going through his skull.  _ Stupid hangover.  _ He slowly sat up and looked to his side and silently thanked whatever God was benevolent enough to leave a glass of water on his dresser — wait. That wasn’t his dresser. It was too small, too neat, too...Ai-ish. He finished drinking his water and took a better look around the room. This was Ai’s room. How did he even  _ get  _ in there? Was he so drunk that he stumbled into Ai’s room without realizing? But where was Ai?

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt movement on the bed, movement that wasn’t coming from him. Looking down onto the bed he saw someone he never in a million years would have expected to see next to him.

_ Camus. _

Now he was  _ really  _ panicking.

Camus was shirtless and he was shirtless and they were in the same bed together and  _ oh my god what on earth did they do last night?!  _ He felt like he was going to throw up, he swore he could feel his stomach churning and—oh, that wasn’t his imagination.

He quickly grabbed the trashcan by Ai’s bed (bless this boy for being so clean) and began to free his stomach of all of its content. This was enough to wake Camus up, the unpleasant sound hitting his ears making him jolt awake. The first thing he saw was Ranmaru sharing the same bed as him. The second thing: they were both half naked.

“ _ WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO TO ME LAST NIGHT?!” _

Ranmaru wiped his mouth with his hand as he got up. He noticed he was still wearing boxers so he figured they didn’t get  _ that  _ far last night. Good. So what  _ did  _ they do?

“Shut the fuck up, you’re giving me a headache,” grumbled Ranmaru as he rubbed his temple. Seriously, there was no way he had forgotten everything. 

“How can you be so calm at a time like this?! Tell me what you did to me right now or I’ll—“

“Oh, you’re awake.” He was interrupted by Ai peeking his head through the door. “Can you two leave my room? I have to clean everything up after the mess you made in here last night.”

This made both Camus and Ranmaru’s face heat up with embarrassment. Ai simply sighed as he left his room again, deciding it was best to leave them be for the time being. Ranmaru found his clothes a few feet away from the bed and wasted no time in getting dressed.

“Oi. Camus.”

The count didn’t reply, simply got up to get dressed as well.

“Camus.”

“I’m not speaking to you until you tell me what you did and why I can’t remember any of it.”

“That’s the thing, you ass. I don’t remember anything either! One second I’m kicking your ass at this drinking contest and the next I see your ugly ass face in bed next to me! How do I know that  _ you _ didn’t do anything to  _ me, _ huh?” Ranmaru’s blood was boiling and he was very close to beating the living shit out of Camus, but was held back by his massive headache and the fact that he respected Ai enough to not turn his room into a crime scene.

“How dare you insinuate anything like that?! I would  _ never  _ do something as low and dirty as sleep with  _ you! _ ”

“Yeah? Well guess what, idiot, it’s a little too late for that!”

Camus opened his mouth to say something, but opted for simply storming out of the bedroom. Ranmaru followed suit.

“Hey! Where are you going?! Get back here, I’m not done w—“

“My, my!”

That voice made both of them stop their fighting and turn in the direction of where the noise came from: Reiji. It was at that moment that all the gears in both of their heads started to slowly turn and at the same time they realized that if anyone knew anything about what happened last night, it would be Reiji. They both lunged towards the shorter man, but Ranmaru was quicker, and he grabbed Reiji by his shirt and pull him up from where he was sitting.

“Wha— Ranran, aren’t you being a little too rough?” Reiji pleaded.

“Shut up! Tell us what happened last night after the drinking contest!”

“Do you want me to shut up or to tell you? You gotta make up your mind, Ranran!”

Ranmaru raised his fist only to be stopped by Camus. “Don’t.”

“Myu-chan! My hero!”

“Not until he tells us what we need to know first.”

“Boo!” Reiji pouted. “It’s not my fault you guys don’t remember anything, that’s all on you! You guys drank too much in such a short amount of time, it’s a miracle you’re still alive!”

“It’s your fault for suggesting that foolish drinking contest. Tell us what you remember at once!” Camus commanded.

Ranmaru let go of Reiji and waited for him to tell them what happened.

“Now, are you  _ sure  _ you want to know?”

“Yes!” they were both getting more annoyed with each passing second.

“But are you  _ really  _ sure? I mean, once I tell you who knows what w-“

“Just fucking tell us already!” Ranmaru interrupted.

“Hey! Language, Ranran! Ai might hear you, he’s still just a baby!”

Camus was very close to murdering Reiji now, but he wanted to know the full story first before going to prison. “Stop changing the subject, you intolerable peasant! Tell us what happened!”

At that moment, a phone rang. They all turned to look at where the sound was coming from: Reiji’s pocket. It was as if they all knew what was going to happen next, so of course, they tried to stop it. Unfortunately, Reiji was older and therefore wiser, so he slipped away from Ranmaru’s grip while he was distracted and booked it. “Sorry! I gotta take this! I’ll see you guys later!” he yelled while running out of the apartment. Ranmaru cursed himself for letting him go so easily, and Camus cursed Ranmaru for the same thing. Ranmaru groaned as he fell back onto the sofa.

“Oi, listen up because I’m not gonna repeat myself. Whatever I did last night, I’m—“ Ranmaru hesitated before continuing, this wasn’t something he usually did, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me because I don’t remember, but even if I hate you I know I—we shouldn’t have done whatever it is we did.”

Camus remained silent as he walked towards the kitchen to make himself some tea.  _ Is this guy serious right now?! I just apologized and he fucking ignores me?!  _ Ranmaru thought to himself. He was mad at Camus for not even looking in his direction, but more mad at himself for expecting anything in return. How annoying. How rude. How  _ Camus. _

A few minutes passed and Camus returned to the living room with two cups of tea in hand.

“Here,” he commanded, pushing one of the cups towards Ranmaru.

“Hah?”

“Take it.”

Ranmaru was going to argue that he doesn’t want his stupid tea, he wants an apology, but then he remembered: Camus never shares his tea. Camus never lets anyone touch his fancy-ass teacups. Camus never apologizes. And right now, by doing the first two, he was doing the third as well. He thanked Camus as he took the cup from his hand. They both drank their tea in silence.

A few minutes had passed when Ai walked into the room. “Oh, you’re not fighting anymore. That’s good, I was scared it was going to be noisy all day. I guess Reiji told you after all.”

They both immediately stopped drinking.

“What was that idiot supposed to tell us?” asked Camus, sounding more pissed off than usual.

Ai looked confused. “He didn’t tell you? Stupid Reiji...well, I suppose I should tell you, then. You guys didn’t sleep together.”

It was as if the world’s largest bandaid had been ripped off from their bodies. The relief they should’ve felt was very much overshadowed by the fact that Reiji not only knew that nothing had happened, but had kept it from them. Ranmaru was still confused about one thing, however.

“Hold on, if we didn’t sleep together why were we half naked on your bed?” he asked. 

“Oh, when you guys came home you were very drunk. Ranmaru, you went straight to my room for some reason and passed out, while Camus fell asleep on the couch.”

“Then how—”

Ai sighed before continuing. “As you know, Reiji is an idiot. He thought it would be ‘funny’ to carry Camus to my room as well.”

“Does that mean he took our clothes off, too?!” Ranmaru was beyond pissed.

“Hm? Oh, no, you did that on your own. You were complaining about how hot it was in ‘this shithole of a room’ so you took off your clothes and fell asleep again. Camus sat up and undressed as well. It was kind of weird; he wasn’t even conscious.”

The three of them were silent as they processed what had Ai had told them. So, in the end, this really was all Reiji’s fault. As they came to the conclusion that they really hated Reiji, the man himself came back into the apartment.

“Hold on. Ai, you just watched this happen?” Camus asked. It didn’t even hit Ranmaru that Ai didn’t do anything to stop this, so now he was curious as to why that was.

“I told Reiji it was a bad idea, but he never listens to me. I did try getting you guys out of my room but you don’t listen to me either, especially not drunk. I learned a lot from you two, so thank you for this valuable data.” He said nothing else as he walked back to his room.

The two of them sat down in silence for a while. They were mad at Reiji for his dumb prank but in the end he didn’t really do anything to them, and they didn’t do anything to each other, so that was some weight off their shoulders.

“Camus, I take back my apology. You’re still a dick,” he said before taking one more sip of his tea. 

Camus didn’t say anything in return; he knew this was Ranmaru’s roundabout way of saying  _ everything is back to normal, let’s just forget this happened.  _ He nodded in agreement as he replied, “And you’re still a peasant.”

They finished their tea in peace and, for the first time in a long time, they didn’t fight for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !


End file.
